Tracking systems may be employed to track the position and/or trajectory of a remote object, such as an aircraft, missile, a baseball, a vehicle, and the like. The tracking may be performed based on the detection of photons, or other signals, emitted by the target of interest. Some tracking systems illuminate the target with electromagnetic waves, or light beams, emitted by the tracking system. These systems detect a portion of the light beams that are reflected, or scattered, by the target. A detection of the reflected light beam indicates that the transmitted beam hits a target. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure is provided.